The Town Hall Roof: At Least Someone Loves Me
by Brony at Heart
Summary: Discord helps Pinkie overcome the sadness of her parents' death. Rated K for ages 9 and older.


Discord returned to the rooftop to play back the memories of the previous evening, but found Pinkie sitting at the side of building once again. Something about her seemed different. He thought for a second, then- of course- her hair was flat, and she was sobbing. How could he have not seen it right away? She must have not heard him as he approached. "What's wrong?"

Pinkie, startled, looked up, wiping tears from her eyes. She sniffed. "Nothing."

Discord took his seat at her side again. "It can't be nothing if you're crying your eyes out. You can tell me anything."

Pinkie closed her eyes as another tear rolled down her cheek. "It's just- well- I..."

Discord slid his arm around her neck with a concerned look on his face. "Please, tell me."

Pinkie hiccuped, and stammered, "My- My- My parents are d- dead." She sobbed louder, burying her face in Discord's fur.

He sat there for a second, unsure of what to do, then gently stroked her mane. "It's okay... It's okay..."

Pinkie gasped for another breath as she pulled away. "I- I knew they- they were sick, but... but..." She took a deep breath, and attempted to let it out steadily. "But I never thought they would... _leave._"

Discord grinned sadly, and tried to keep from beginning to cry himself. "They didn't leave."

Pinkie looked up at him with watery eyes. "W- What do you mean?"

"They may not be on this earth anymore, but that doesn't mean they left you for good. As long as you still have memories, they'll always be alive."

Pinkie wiped her nose. "I... guess so..." She hiccuped again.

Discord suddenly felt tears sting the back of his eyes, but resisted the urge to sob. "They didn't want you to mourn their deaths. They want you to be happy."

Pinkie gulped, then looked up at the stars. "I don't think I can be happy."

"You can always be happy!" Discord summoned a glass of chocolate milk and handed it to her. "You just have to have the right amount of chaos in your life."

Pinkie sipped it and gave a weary smile. "I have too much with you around."

"There you go, feeling better already." Discord smiled at her and summoned a box of tissues, holding it out for her.

Pinkie grinned, slightly wider than before, and blew her nose with a long tissue that never seemed to come out of the box. She giggled. "Thanks. A lot."

"No problem." Discord made the box disappear. "A lot." Pinkie laid her head on Discord's shoulder and closed her eyes as her hair returned to its normal curliness. Discord laid his lion paw on her forehead. "You feel warm."

Pinkie opened her eyes again. "Well, I've just been crying. I wouldn't be surprised." She shivered.

Discord nodded and stared off into the distance. "Cold again?"

Pinkie pulled her back legs up onto the roof and curled up into a ball. "I'm fine." She pulled a strand of hair away from her still-wet face, and suddenly fell asleep.

He laid a paw on her head and grinned. He let her sleep until it began to rain. Startled, Pinkie nearly fell off the edge. Discord caught her before she did. "Better?"

Pinkie nodded, sitting up and hugging herself. "Better."

The spirit beamed, patting her gently. "I suppose it's time you get home and rest."

"Okay." She stood up, avoiding a small puddle of water. "Thanks for everything."

"It's only what I needed to do." Discord's lips curled up into a slight smile.

Pinkie returned the grin. She turned and began walking to the exit, but then hesitated. She looked back at the draconequus, who was facing the town again. She ran over and threw her arms around Discord's neck. He jumped at first, then smiled. "Thank you."

"You said it enough times already." Discord chuckled.

"Not for everything else you've done."

Discord grinned again. "What else have I done?"

"Enough for me to say thank you. Soo... thank you." She let the spirit go and beamed, a twinkle in her eye.

"Again, you're very welcome."

It wasn't until she left that he realized that she was crying again- but not of sadness. Those were tears of joy.


End file.
